


奥瓦克斯和亚特兰娜

by Alas



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 要是写成中产阶级上层约婚夫妇，未免浪费了这么古典的背景。





	奥瓦克斯和亚特兰娜

奥瓦克斯王狂热地爱亚特兰娜，因为有人会不这样吗？亚特兰娜拒绝卫兵押送，免得无辜者随自己被海沟吞噬。她站在船头，望向深海。奥瓦克斯迎着她的视线上浮，但是亚特兰娜越过了他。奥瓦克斯看见亚特兰娜的嘴唇微微翕动，随后她跃起，扎进翻腾不休的海沟族领地。  
占卜官都别过头，他们说那景象好比众神降下雷电。但是没人敢说，畏惧奥瓦克斯王的愤怒。奥瓦克斯自那以后，终夜徘徊，捶打自己的胸膛，撕扯头发和面颊。他走过的地方，水都变成深浅不一的红色。王族的血流到光天化日之下是大不敬，何况是自戕。亚特兰蒂斯恐怕要遭天罚。可是司礼官也不敢阻拦。因此临到深夜，走廊充满奥瓦克斯的嚎叫：“亚特兰娜，看看我！你是铁石心肠吗？”  
是的。  
等他终于在幻觉重逢亚特兰娜，也只看到那天的景象。她的视线越过自己，一直沉向深海，她低声说：“我可怜的儿子。”随后头也不回地消失了。  
以维科为首，大臣明里暗里拦着他，不敢让他靠近奥姆，亚特兰蒂斯仅剩的希望。有一天奥姆在深夜惊醒。他不再哭了，而是握住维科的手，说：“不能这样下去。”  
他们联手软禁了奥瓦克斯。奥姆宣布自己继位，奥瓦克斯退居摄政王。没人有异议。维科按住他的肩膀，奥姆甩开他，展开双臂，迎接“国王万岁”的呼声。  
没有等到奥姆成年，奥瓦克斯就死了  
奥姆没有让暗中担心他失控发疯的廷臣噩梦成真。即便继承了两个离经叛道者的血统，他仍然成长得很好，他肩扛水面，脚踏海床。亚特兰蒂斯就这样被他稳稳当当地支撑。  
奥姆在七位旧王的雕像环绕之中，忽然心跳如雷。  
“母亲，你在找我吗？”他低声问，然而没有回答。很少有人上浮到离海面这样近的地方。他听到雷声远去，超出了亚特兰蒂斯边境，海洋边境……消失在陆地上。

END


End file.
